The Cardinal Rule
by Chelle Storey-Daniel
Summary: What happens when Erica freaks out over the kiss in the finale?


Erica didn't know what to do with herself.

Because Erica had broken her own cardinal rule.

She'd had sex, actual sex, with a coworker.

And not just any coworker. She'd had sex with Callie Torres and the memory of it was consuming Dr. Hahn as she stared at the surgical board without really seeing it.

Erica's apartment was only three blocks from the hospital and Callie drove because Erica still couldn't find her keys. They didn't touch in the car. They didn't even speak. Their eyes met one time and only one time and they both looked away so fast that Erica's neck cramped up and she was still massaging it when they arrived at her place. It wasn't until she saw the front door of her apartment that she realized that she didn't have any way of getting in because her house key was on the same chain as her car key. They had finally looked at one another then, blue eyes on brown, and Callie held out her hand. Erica blindly followed and within twenty minutes, they were on the nineteenth floor of the Archfield sitting side by side on the sofa. Neither had removed their jackets. Neither had removed their shoes. They just ... sat.

"Callie -"

"I think maybe your keys are in your lab coat. You - you went outside after breakfast to get your purse. I - I saw you from the window."

"Oh ... right."

"Erica -"

"That was some case, huh? That kid. The concrete. It was ... interesting."

"Yeah. Interesting. You know ... that girl he liked ... she kissed him."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Callie licked her lips and scratched her wrist. "Do you want something to drink? I could order a bottle of wine or something."

"No. Yes. Only maybe something stronger. Maybe tequila."

Callie made the call and hung up the phone, nervously wringing her hands as she sat down on the sofa again. "I've never done this. Kissed a woman, I mean. Unless you count playing spin the bottle and having the unfortunate pleasure of it landing on Missy Proctor."

"Why was it unfortunate?"

"She had braces. I got stuck."

Erica smiled. "I haven't either. Kissed a woman. Even one with braces."

"I like kissing you."

Watching Callie's face turn bright red, Erica reached over and took her hand. "I like kissing you, too."

When their lips met again, it was almost tentative. Callie's courage seemed to have hidden behind her nerves and Erica startled herself by tracing Callie's bottom lip with her tongue, silently asking for more. The response from Callie was to jump, hiss, and eventually comply. It was the touching of their tongues that drew them closer, lured by the newness, the promise, the sleek soft answering from both of their bodies. Hands on faces, then on shoulders, then arms around each other, they conceded defeat as they gave in to the hungry exploration. It was enough to chase the dogged tension and nervous energy from the room and Callie's hand went to Erica's waist at the precise moment that someone knocked on the door.

They broke apart so fast and slid to opposite ends of the sofa that it was almost comical.

Almost.

Callie got to her feet and accepted the tequila and fancy shot glasses, pulling a twenty from her pocket by way of gratitude. When she shut the door again and licked her lips, she could taste Erica there and her gaze went to the other woman, who was watching her intently. There was a different look in Hahn's blue eyes, however. She wasn't watching Callie in the same interested, warm way she usually did ... no, she was looking at all of her. Callie dropped the bottle on her foot and swore loudly as she retrieved it. When she stood, Erica was standing in front of her and concern was evident by the wrinkling of her brow. "You okay?"

"Erica, I really, truly, from the bottom of my heart ... have no idea what we're supposed to do now."

"What did you have in mind when you kissed me?"

"What did you have in mind when you started it by kissing me first?"

Erica smiled. "Well, I didn't plan on spending the night with you in a hotel. Even one as nice as this."

"Do you think it cheapens it?"

"No. I think we could have gone back to the hospital so I could get my keys out of my lab coat."

"Do you want to?"

"Not now." Erica took the bottle from her and opened it, pouring two liberal shots. "We're here. And I really don't think I can wait another second. I want to touch you."

They left the untouched alcohol on the table and kissed again and this time, they shoved at each other's clothing, pushing jackets away as they attempted to toe off their shoes. Callie's shirt was the first to go. Erica wrenched it over her head and tried to take a moment to enjoy Callie's navy blue bra, but Callie didn't wait. She tugged at Erica's shirt, nearly beheading her since her necklace came up with it, biting into her flesh. In the interest of self preservation, they undressed themselves unassisted after that and when they were nude and facing one another ... neither made a sound. Eyes explored where hands didn't dare and the worry over semantics moved to the back of their heads as Erica reached out first, her fingers brushing over the swell of Callie's breast.

It was soft for both of them and Callie clenched her fist before she lifted her hand and mirrored Erica's movements.

Erica was thinking that Callie's full, heavy breasts were absolutely beautiful and wanted to close her lips around it and Callie was wondering if Erica's pink nipple tasted anything like it looked.

They both had the same idea which is why they butted heads.

Swearing, they moved apart.

The reality of being virgins, being completely out of their element and unsure of what to do at all ... felt like lead in their bellies as they both sat down on the bed. "We could rent a porno. They all have girl on girl action," Callie suggested.

"I don't need to see a porno to know what I want to do to you." Erica was keenly aware of Callie's thigh against hers, of her hip brushing hers, of the heat radiating from the other woman's skin. "Let's just -"

"What do you want to do to me, Erica?"

"Everything."

"Let's start with that."

Callie scooted up the bed and lay back against the plush, oversized pillows. She clenched the cover in her fists as Erica followed, crawling on her hands and knees, dropping a kiss on Callie's knee, then her thigh. She hesitated over Callie's groin, then moved to her belly, where she traced her belly button with her tongue. When they were finally face to face, they smiled at one another and both nodded. Whatever happened now ... they were in it together. Caramel colored hands stroked Erica's back as she attacked Callie's neck with fervor and Callie responded by wrapping her legs around Erica's slim hips, hanging onto her.

The contrast between the two of them was amazing. One was completely hairless, the other was not. One was so fair that her milky white skin was nearly translucent over her blue veins and the other was so cocoa that she may as well have vacationed in Hawaii. Blond hair mingled with black, bitten fingernails scratched with the same intensity of perfectly filed ones, but for as much as their differences were apparent, their lust was equal. It was Callie who first gave in and cupped Erica's sex. The blond stopped moving entirely as she held her breath. Callie's fingers felt longer, more filling, and more right than anything ever had when she slid one, then two ... into her. Unashamed, Erica cried out her pleasure and pushed against the other woman, straining for more and while she was tentative at first, Callie listened ... repeating anything that earned a response.

It wasn't a swift orgasm by any stretch of the imagination, but when Erica eventually got off, it was quite possibly the most powerful she had ever experienced. She watched through hooded eyes as Callie withdrew her hand and gazed down at it. The black haired woman rubbed her fingers together, feeling Erica's moisture, and Erica's toes curled. Her feet nearly fell off when Callie brought her hand to her mouth and tasted her. Torn between humiliation and intrigue, Erica couldn't look away. She found her own tongue darting out, mimicking her friend's without meaning to. "What's it like?" she finally breathed, shocked at how deep her voice was.

Callie rose to her knees and her hand, the same one she had used on Erica, went between her own legs. She watched Erica's mouth fall open, watched the way the blond slowly pushed herself upright, and moved her hips in a circle. Arousal so intense that she had never, felt anything like it, crashed over the orthopedic surgeon as she pulled her fingers from her dripping core and held them up. "Wanna see for yourself?"

Erica gripped her wrist, leaning forward just enough to trail her tongue the length of Callie's digit, then she sucked it into her mouth. She repeated the process on her second finger, then sucked them both as she pushed herself to her knees and her free hand moved between Callie's thighs. She had anticipated the other woman to be wet, but she was stunned at the slick, dripping heat that enveloped her shaking fingers. She had caused it, she realized, she had turned Callie on enough to feel it, see it, taste it. And taste ... that's all she could think about. The tangy sweetness of Callie's need was still on her lips when she licked them and tugged the other woman forward, capturing her mouth. She tasted herself now, just a hint, and it drove Erica crazy. "Lie down."

Callie complied and Erica followed, keeping her hand firmly in place.

If you had asked Erica Hahn how she thought her night was going to go after being dressed down by Webber in front of Yang, she would have told you she was going to get drunk. When her tongue slid against Callie ... she knew she was about to get so intoxicated she would never be sober again. It was nothing like what she expected. She wasn't exactly sure what she had expected, but this wasn't it. There was nothing to compare it to ... nothing COULD compare. It was soft, it was sweet, it was unique, and it felt like coming home. Erica liked pleasuring women with her mouth ... well, one woman and only one. She liked the way that Callie surged against her, the way that she pulled her hair, the way she tightened her legs enough to make Erica feel like the top of her head would blow off. She loved the smell, the power, and most of all ... the delicate, slightly salty sweetness that rolled against her tongue with every stroke.

And Callie had no problem telling her exactly what she wanted. In vivid, dirty detail.

While Callie's orgasm snaked through her, Erica didn't move. She kept her fingers in place, amazed at the contractions, amazed at the intimacy of feeling something she had experienced herself just moments before, but never quite felt like this. Callie's inner walls fluttered and clamped, quivered and shook. And Erica took so much pride in causing it on her first try that she could barely contain herself. Sliding up Callie's body, she grinned down at her. "How was that?"

"Oh. My. God."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Callie stretched up, kissing her. "My turn."

And just like that ...

"Erica?"

Someone snapped their fingers in front of Erica's face and she blinked, pulled from reliving the memory for the millionth time in the two hours since she had woken up in Callie's arms. "What?"

Callie smiled at her and held out a cup of coffee. "I think I'm going to have a bad day. I've already been paged for a consult on a guy who -"

"What are you doing?" Erica asked, looking around nervously. "I thought we agreed to keep it professional at work."

Holding the cup a little higher, Callie's smile faded. "It's coffee. We've been having coffee every day for months and it's Tuesday so it's my day to buy. So, take it."

"No."

"Are you gonna be weird as hell now? This is what we do!"

"Yeah, well that was before."

"Before what?"

Erica lowered her voice. "Last night."

"Oh." Callie whispered, her nostrils flaring. "So, what, Erica? We stop talking? We don't hang out at all? We pretend we don't know each other?"

"Keep your voice down." Erica snatched the cup, scalding her hand.

"My voice is down!"

"Stop it."

"No one is looking at us. No one knows," Callie said, "but they're going to figure something out if we start acting like we don't know each other. We've been attached at the hip for so long that -"

"I have work to do, Dr. Torres."

Callie threw her own cup into the trash, splashing the hot liquid all over the wall. Several people looked their way, but she ignored it. "You know what? Fine. You go do your thing and I'll do mine."

"Cal-"

Erica swore under her breath when Callie walked away and her cup of coffee found its way into the trash as well.

"That's as waste."

Groaning at the familiar voice, Erica turned and glared at Mark. "What did you say?"

"I said that's a waste," Mark replied, putting his hands on his hips.

"It's a two dollar cup of coffee."

He shook his head. "I wasn't talking about the coffee. I was talking about Callie."

"Sloan-"

"She kissed you in front of the hospital and you kissed her back. I saw it. A lot of people saw it."

"And?"

"And you're the only one bothered by it."

"Piss off and -"

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Just in case you didn't know this about her ... she's a good person and she's been very, very hurt recently ... and she also hides out in the basement under the C-block when she's upset."

"And you're telling me this because -"

"One of us is going to go check on her. Who's it gonna be?" Mark smiled when the blond stalked down the hallway and entered the stairwell. "Damn, I'm good."

Erica would have found Callie instantly, even without the directive from Mark, because her sobs were that loud. In her life, many people had cried because of her, but Erica had never been in a position to witness anyone cry FOR her. She let Callie remain blissfully unaware of her presence for a while, watching her from the side as she sat on a large container with her knees drawn up to her chest. Hahn watched her because it was brutal, heart rending, and painful ... and she deserved it. She deserved the agony of watching the pain she was causing and she welcomed it, even though it felt like a savage attack from a serrated blade. When she couldn't take another second of it, however, she walked forward and stroked the top of Callie's head. "I'm sorry."

Startled by the unexpected contact, Callie nearly jumped out of her skin. She tried to climb off the shipping crate, but Erica held her firm, pulling her to the edge of it and standing between her legs. "Leave me alone. I -"

Erica interrupted her, having to fight hard with her own emotions when she saw the mascara on Callie's cheeks. "Give me five minutes. Please?"

"I don't think so."

"Callie, I'm new at this."

"SO AM I!"

"No, you're not. You were married to a coworker. You were involved with Mark. I don't do that! I never have! I don't know how to do it!"

"You did just fine last night."

"I'm talking about today."

"Yeah, you've pretty much fucked it up and it hasn't really even started yet."

"Thanks," Erica replied dryly. "Listen, I like you and I really enjoyed last night ... several times ... but -"

"I get it, Erica. I already know what you need to say. It can't happen again and it's nothing personal, right? I'm a great girl and you wish me well. Please ... do not insult me by actually saying it."

"That's not what I was going to say."

Callie's eyes filled with tears again. "Then say it and go! God, are you really such a cold hearted bitch that you want to see me like this? You like watching what you've caused?"

Erica grabbed the other woman's chin, forcing her to look at her. "Last night was incredible and I would love nothing more than to spend every waking moment learning something new with you ... but everything I ... love ... is at stake so -"

Pushing her hands away, Callie said, "Your precious career is fine!"

"I'm talking about you! I'm talking about the best friend I've ever had! I don't know how to do this!" Erica was unashamed of the tears that rolled down her own face now. "I don't know how to be your lover and work with you and act like you're still just my friend, okay? God dammit, Callie, all anyone will have to do is look at me to see how fucking much I want you!"

"Why is that so bad?!"

"I don't want my private life being discussed like it's everyone's business!"

"Are you ashamed of me? Of what we did?"

"NO! God! It could never be that!"

"Why don't you call me when you figure it out?"

"Callie, I did not expect any of this to happen between us. It's new and until we figure it out ... on our own ... I don't think listening to other people chime in will help us."

Callie started to slide off the crate but Erica wouldn't let it. "Why are you -"

Erica kissed her, gripping her face and pouring everything she felt into it. She felt the other woman push at her once and only once. A moment later, one of Callie's legs moved around Erica's hip as her arms found their way around her neck. Erica responded in kind, moving her own hands to Callie's hips, then her waist as she tried to wordlessly explain everything with her touch. When they broke apart, they were both breathless, but neither were crying anymore. Erica rubbed the wetness from Callie's cheek and said, "Why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee?"

"After this morning? Fuck coffee! You owe me lunch."

Erica chuckled. "You know what really scares me, Torres?"

Callie shook her head.

"I think I may have finally met my match." Erica kissed her again, then cupped her face with her palm. "I'm sorry."

With a sigh, Callie hugged her. "I - I think you're my match, too. You're already everything else."

"I know the feeling."

"What are we going to do?"

Erica took a step back, removing her lab coat. "Fuck it. If I'm going to date a coworker I may as well enjoy the perks."

"Right now!?"

Nodding, Erica spread her coat on the ground. "Right now. Later. Tomorrow. Next week. I give up."

"What about next month?"

"What are you doing next year?"

"You?"

Erica cackled with delight.

Then she moaned with it.

In the end, as she watched Callie dress ... Erica came to the conclusion that she had not broken her cardinal rule at all.

Erica Hahn did NOT have sex with a coworker.

She had made love with a coworker.

And that made all the difference in the world.

The End


End file.
